A number of individuals are affected each year by diseases that implicate aberrant activity in Wnt signalling, which may result in abnormal levels of β-catenin. These diseases include metabolic diseases and cancer, for example.
There is a need in the field for new and potent therapeutics that inhibit the Wnt/β-catenin pathway as treatments for disease. The present invention meets those needs.